Magic Immunity
The power to be unaffected by Magic in any way. Variation of Selective Invulnerability and Power Immunity. Opposite to Science Immunity. Also Called * Anti-Magic Effect * Magic Cancelling * Magical/Mana Immunity/Invulnerability Capabilities The user is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. Advanced users may be able to select which spells can affect them. Variations * Curse Immunity * Mystic Lock * Potion Immunity * Spell Immunity Associations * Foreign Forces Removal * Magic Adaptation * Magic Bypassing * Magic Negation * Magic Resistance * Magical Energy Absorption * Power Immunity * Reality Anchoring * Reflective Immutability * Selective Invulnerability * Spell Negation Limitations *May apply only to certain forms of magic. **May apply only to direct magic attacks, leaving the user vulnerable to illusions, magic that fools the senses, or indirect attacks. *May be immune to all magic, including Healing. *User may be immune to magic, but their surroundings can be altered to cause them harm. *Weak against Magic Bypassing. *Users of Almighty Magic and Meta Magic can affect the user. Known Users Know Objects *Immunity Berry (Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia) *Eye of Aghbar (Charmed) * Protection Amulet (Charmed) *Protection Ring (Charmed) *Black King Bar (Dota 2) * Horcruxes (Harry Potter) * Royal Patraine's uniforms (Ojamajo Doremi) * Mark Of Cain (Supernatural) * Foxhead medallion (The Wheel of Time) * Magic-Neutralizing Armour (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) Gallery Arrow_Light_of_the_Soul.png|Using the Light of the Soul, Oliver Queen (Arrowverse) is able to render himself immune to Damien Darhk's dark magic. Immunity Berry - Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia.png|Immunity Berry (Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia) that causes whoever eats it to be immune to all magic past, present or future. File:Geochelone_Aerios_(Ben_10).jpg|The Geochelone Aerios (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) species, are species that are immune to magic/mana-based attacks. Ultimate Kevin Mana Immunity.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) is immune to magic/mana-based attacks as a result of absorbing the Omnitrix's sample of Geochelone Aerios DNA. Ultimate Aggregor's (ben 10) mana inmmunity.jpeg|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) is immune to magic/mana-based attacks as a result of absorbing Galapagus' DNA. D'HoffrynMagicImmunity.png|Thanks to the Slayer Handbook, D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is immune to all magical attacks. Vinceres.jpg|Vinceres (Charmed) is typically immune to witchcraft unless he wants it to affect him; even the Charmed Ones' magic barely slowed him down. File:Acnologia Human Form.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) being the Dragon of Magic is capable of being immune to any kind of harmful magic. Robbins.png|Due to his blindness and the fact that magic has to be seen and heard for spells to affect people, Jeffrey Robbins (Gargoyles) is immune to magic. hanselgretel-cazadores-de-brujas.jpg|Hansel and Gretel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters) being the children of the most powerful white witch, are immune to all types of black magic. Horntail Dragon Harry Potter.jpg|Dragons (Harry Potter) hold a strong, natural durability to magic. The Horcrux.jpg|Horcruxes (Harry Potter) possess an immunity to most physical trauma, including most forms of magic, except for Fiendfyre. Harry Potter Nagini.gif|As an intentionally made living horcrux, Nagini (Harry Potter) possesses a natural immunity to most magic. Asuna_Kagurazaka.png|Asuna Kagurazaka (Mahou Sensei Negima) can cancel out spells that are cast upon her, preventing her from being affected by magic in any way. Firebird Marvel.jpg|Firebird (Marvel Comics) is unaffected by demonic magics. Doctor Voodoo.jpeg|Doctor Voodoo (Marvel Comics) Supernatural Mark of Cain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) protects the user from any type of demonic inspired spells. Captain Atom 2.jpg|Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (DC Comics) HCLW with the Magic-Neutralisng Armor.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) granted magic immunity via his Magic-Neutralizing Armour. HCLW during the PVP Round Final.jpg|Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) granted magic immunity through his Magic Immunity spell. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Immunities Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers